


How Sam got babies and a three year saved the world

by Cinnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Sam gets babies, with seriousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always wondered how Lilith's vessels faired, especially after she kills family members in front of each other, so what if parents rejected their childa after?</p><p>This is for fanfic, so rules of legal child guardianship are loose in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sam got babies and a three year saved the world

It’s a shock, the first time it happens. He’d just rescued another family from Lilith and almost looking forward to the happy reunion, he went to hand the sobbing four year old to her mother. He’d barely stretched his arms out when the woman recoiled, shrieking, and the father stood moved between Sam and the mom, glowering.

“What the hell?” Sam asked, tucking the crying child closer to him, her mother’s rejection only increasing the little girl’s sobs.

The father’s glower only increased. “That thing is tainted,” that man said, disgust making his voice ugly.

Sam looked at the man in shock. “Tainted? She’s a baby and she got possessed by a demon, there is _nothing_ she could have done to stop it.”

The father only shook his head and the mother never once even looked her daughter, no matter how much the little girl cried.

Three hours later, Sam had a simple letter declaring him the legal guardian of one Gabrielle Rochelle Werner, who had fortunately fallen asleep in the front seat, buckled into her little booster seat that Sam had removed from her parent’s car, and a small bag of her things piled at her feet.

Sam headed to motel he’d spotted on the other side of town, then there is the washing up, which was pretty awkward as Gabrielle was terrified that Sam would leave her or that the mean thing would come back, plus Gabrielle was at the age where baths were still a joint effort of both parent and child, so he found himself getting a crash course in toddler bathing. It was a great deal less weird than he thought it would be, though he felt bad for using his rather masculine smelling shampoo on the little girl.

Fortunately Gabrielle was already potty trained and capable of putting her clothes on by herself, the only help she needed was with her jeans which had a button fly that she couldn’t quite manage.

Then it was off to a diner, where Sam does his best to find something nutritious on the menu. Thankfully the place has a booster seat for Gabrielle, so Sam has his hands free for food.

Gabrielle needs a bit of help with her sandwich, but after he gets a knife and cuts it into smaller pieces than the halves it arrived in she does fine. She’s still quiet, and will pause and start sniffling at moments, but Sam rubs a hand over her back, which makes him feel enormous since his hand covers her entire back,

Then there is the problem of taking her to the potty, but a few words to one of the waitresses solves that, and then they’re off, back to the motel room. Bedtime is a bit tricky, as Sam has nightmares and is rather large and terrified of squashing the tiny person in his care. Gabrielle however is pathetically adamant the she sleep with him, and it would take a harder heart than his to deny her. He spends the night dosing, Gabrielle a tiny ball of warmth at his side, trying to figure out what the hell he’s supposed to do now.

He can’t stop hunting Lilith, he knows that, they’ve had a merry chase the last few weeks since Dean’s death, and he can tell she’s not just mocking him, but is genuinely wary of letting him get to close. Plus, he knows what she’ll do to the families she targets and he isn’t going to let her get away with it, not if his proximity will make her leave.

So the next morning, after getting himself and Gabrielle ready, he heads to Bobby’s.  He’d had the vague thought, of seeing if Bobby or Sheriff Mills could find a real family for her, but the look of terror on her face when he suggested this tells him that it isn’t going to be an option. It takes him an hour to get her to let go of his neck, and another ten minutes to convince her that he won’t give her away.

Sam tries to ignore how happy that makes him. He’d started thinking, back, way back when, with Jess that maybe having a kid or two wouldn’t be half bad, but then Jess had died and thoughts of family had died with her. Now this little girl in her booster seat in the back, working dedicatedly at her new Lisa Frank activity book one of the waitresses had given him, makes his heart twinge just a bit, and soothes the raw agony of Dean’s death.

Two days later, they’ve made it to Sioux Falls and Bobby’s expression when Sam hauls the toddler out of the car is priceless, but after a quick explanation, while Gabrielle looks around at Bobby’s house in open curiosity, he commiserates and curses ‘blind folk’ for blaming a baby who’d done nothing wrong.

It takes less than fifteen minutes for little Gabby to have “Grandpa Bobby” entirely wrapped around her fingers which makes Sam feel better about his capitulation to her cuteness. If Bobby’s eyes get a little misty when Sam refers to him as ‘Grandpa Bobby’ when introducing the two, well, Sam knows how to ignore stuff like that.

Somehow in the hours since she’d come into his life, this tiny little person had become very important, and Sam wanted to curse life for its rotten timing.

Bobby doesn’t even try to talk Sam out of keeping the girl, just offers to watch her when Sam has to leave. He does remind him that little girls needed more than two changes of clothes, Sam had been thinking as much, so it’s off to Wal-mart.

It was odd he thought how easy it was to suddenly being one of the many people with child in tow at the store. The easy swing into the seat on the cart was almost second nature, remembering his father doing it occasionally and having seen numerous parents do the same thing. He feels a stab of sadness for Gabrielle when she stretched a hand forward to hold onto the tassel of zipper on his hoodie, obviously wanting to keep a hold on him.

There were a myriad of things to buy for his new sidekick, he figured he’d leave clothes for last, and set out for the other useful things, like a couple spill free sippy cups, a traveling snack box, coloring books and crayons, with a back pack designed to look like a patchwork puppy, Gabrielle picked that out, to hold the stuff during long drives, a new booster seat when he passed through that section and spotted one that came with a cup holder, a stuffed owl, and a old school walkman, though it was green with frog decals, and a stack of children’s books with audio-tapes.

That part done it was off to the clothing section, where he hauled Gabrielle out of the cart and set her loose. Sam was unsurprised that she avoided anything pink, remembering the frilly confection of a dress Lilith had had the child wearing, and green seemed to be the go-to ‘not pink’ color.

After getting a reasonable supply of clothing, Sam found a green duffle bag to carry everything in, and they headed to check out.

He got a bit of stink eye at first, but since Gabrielle had already climbed out of the cart and was standing on the handle with an arm looped around his neck, it was pretty obvious that she wasn’t scared of him, and the clerks relaxed, accepted his story of ‘her parents died, fire you know, distant cousin’ blah blah, and he suddenly had some very helpful ladies, one of which, looking at Sam’s purchases, rolled her eyes and came back with two packs of undies and a pack of socks, making Sam flush in embarrassment for forgetting something so basic.

Back at Bobby’s Sam sets to getting Gabrielle’s new things organized while Bobby takes her on the ‘don’t touch most of this stuff’ tour of the house. He smiles sappily as he hears Gabby’s little “Otay’s” floating around the house.

He wonders if all new parents feel like this, a soft and gooey when they fold impossibly tiny shirts and pants, and wishes Dean was here to roll his eyes and call him a  girl.

Once the duffle and puppy bags are packed, Sam carefully labels the outside of the duffle and the inside of the backpack with Gabrielle’s name, and declares himself done for the moment.

He finds Bobby and Gabrielle in Bobby’s living room/study, Gabrielle perched on Bobby’s lap carefully tracy out a demon trap. Sam’s heart clenches, looking at her serious little face. Dean had been her age, when the Yellow Eyed Demon killed their mother. Shaking off his melacholy for the moment, he went over to praise his child’s efforts.

He couldn’t guard her from this life, and he couldn’t keep her away from it, but he wouldn’t be his father, he promised himself. He give praise amply, hugs and kisses, and always call to check in with her when he had to be away.


End file.
